valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor is one of the playable characters in the game. He is first seen during Tutorial as one of the gods fighting Lenneth. Later he is properly introduced in the Main Story Roaring Thunder, but can be acquired for the party only by offering his artifact Thunder God Bow to Odin and completing side quest. His artifact is acquired from Valhalla Assault events starting from The 3rd Valhalla Assault. He is a son of Odin and god of thunder. His most known weapon is a hammer, the Mjölnir, but he is an archer in Valkyrie Anatomia. Story Thor is a son of Odin and one of the most powerful gods in Valhalla. He was defeated before the game started and was reborn as a human. He became a prince under name Ilya in a small kingdom after rebirth. When Lenneth found him he refused to go to Valhalla at first, believing his place was with his father the King. Odin himself came to him and insisted on restoring all his memories and returning Thor to Valhalla. Thor decided to join Lenneth and the Einherjar to train with them, so he can remember how to use his powers. Gameplay Thor is a god, so can be used in the 'valkyrie' slot of the party. He is an archer, but archer's memory books can't be used to limit break him, only "Nameless Hero's Memories" will work. Despite being one of characters from Valhalla Assault events, he requires normal amounts of these memories while Norn and Hrist asked for double the number of books. The best point about Thor is his Explorer skill which reduces the cost of the 'Search' action. This is useful in daily weapon quests. He shares this skill with Valvalois. His third attack can paralyze the enemy. Thor's skills aren't impressive as they are tailored for attack on paralyzed enemy. If the enemy is immune to paralyze or hasn't been paralyzed yet then his skills don't work. Costumes In other games Thor can be met in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. He is a support character in both. His image there is completely different. He looks much older and uses his trademark hammer. Thor is one of the gods which can talk with Einherjar during the Sacred Phrase in VP. In Covenant of the Plume he can be met in the Seraphic Gate. Trivia *Thor, along with Lenneth, is one of the characters who had his in-game image redrawn, so it's possible to switch between them on character screen. The chosen image will be used in all visual novel scenes with this character. *The names of his attacks are German: **Blitz is German for 'lightning,' and schieβen means 'shooting.' **Drei is German for 'three,' and Strahl means 'a beam of light' (or an arrow in older variants of German). **'Donner' is an alternate Germanic name for Thor as well as the German word for "Thunder". 'Stern' is German for star. Gallery Thor is also one of the characters which has several alternative arts available. Players are free to switch between them. The art the player chooses will be used in all event scenes with this character. The two available arts are: thor1.png thor2.png External Links * Thor on Wikipedia * Thor on Valkyrie Profile wikia